The End of Second Life
by nana.0.o
Summary: Second Life is over. Everyone back into their usual life. Xiao Lan confused, can she tell the others about her identity? But before that, the first one she should tell is Guielastos, and Ling Bin is agains that. ZhuoxLanxGui


Second Life is over. Everyone back into their usual life. Nan Gong Zui have an idea to gathered all of them in the real life. Xiao Lan confused, can she tell the others about her identity? But before that, the first one she should tell is Guielastos, and Ling Bin is agains that.

Zhuo Ling Bin x Feng Xiao Lan x Guielastos

**A/N :** Sorry, I'm too lazy to translate this into English, and my English is also HORRIBLE! Actually I've ask my friend to translate this, but I don't know when it would be finished :) Anyway, I just wan to know is there any Indonesian who loves this Manhua too ^^ Because, It seems like I fangirling all of great Manhua (Half Prince, The Legend of Sun Knight, The One) with myself ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF SECOND LIFE<strong>

**Half Prince © Yu Wo**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Akhirnya!" Xiao Lan membanting tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi telungkup.<p>

96 jam terlewati sudah. Selama 4 hari penuh ia tidak bisa keluar dari game second life sialan itu. Baiklah, ia mengakui bahwa second life adalah game pertama yang membuatnya tergila-gila sampai seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia harus terlibat pertarungan besar melawan bos penguasa second life yang secara tidak sengaja—entah karena kesalahan server atau memang didesain seperti itu—berevolusi. Penguasaan penuh yang dilakukan oleh bos second life itu mengakibatkan seluruh pemain terjebak dalam dunia second life tanpa bisa kembali ke kehidupan sebenarnya. Apabila ada pemain yang terlibat pertarungan dengan si bos sendiri ataupun bawahannya, maka pemain tersebut akan hilang, selamanya. Xiao Lan—atau mari kita sebut prince untuk sementara—dan teman-temannya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan pemimpin musuh terkuat agar dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Beruntung mereka akhirnya bisa mengalahkan sang pemimpin dan kembali ke kehidupan mereka seharusnya.

Xiao Lan menghela napas panjang, "haahhh…" meski ia dan keluarganya selamat, Lan masih didera perasaan galau dan khawatir. Perasaan yang bercampur itu membuatnya melupakan kesenangannya yang telah berhasil mengalahkan si pemimpin monster di dunia second life.

Ketika semuanya berakhir, mereka serentak bersorak gembira, saling tos di udara, senyuman kemenangan merekah dimana-mana, semua kekhawatiran lenyap saat itu juga. Mereka membayangkan kehidupan nyata yang akan dijalani kembali, cukup muak dengan segala masalah yang terjadi di dalam _virtual reality game_ini. Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah suara server yang berkumandang dengan keras, _"Mohon maaf untuk semua pemain yang telah mengalami berbagai kesulitan. Kami akan sesegera mungkin memperbaiki semua sistem yang berhubungan dengan second life, oleh karena itu second life tidak akan dapat dimainkan sampai waktu yang belum dapat dipastikan. Semua pemain akan ter-log out secara bersamaan 1 jam lagi. Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya."_

Para pemain menggunakan waktu yang singkat sebelum perpisahan itu untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Tim Odd Squad dan beberapa teman lain yang ikut berjuang bersama berkumpul dan tanpa sadar mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mereka semua tersenyum, mencecap kemenangan yang baru saja didapatkan. Mengelu-elukan nama Prince yang telah berhasil menundukkan penguasa Second Life. Dimana-mana terdengar ocehan tentang betapa hebatnya Prince, karisma dan kekuatannya yang telah menyatukan seluruh anggota sehingga mampu menaklukkan quest yang seharusnya tidak ada namun muncul akibat ketidaksengajaan. Prince mulai mengalirkan airmata. Semua temannya memandang dengan tatapan maklum, _'Prince bisa terharu juga._' Pikir mereka. Namun kedua orang itu menyadari perbedaan airmata bahagia karena terharu dengan keadaan Prince yang sekarang. Gui dan Wicked yang khawatir langsung menghampiri Prince, "kau kenapa, Prince?" tanya mereka bersamaan—yang kemudian saling menatap penuh benci.

Prince menatap keempat orang yang berada cukup jauh dibelakang Gui dan Wicked dengan mata nanar dan senyum yang dipaksakan, kemudian ia segera menghampiri Kenshin dan Sunshine yang sudah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Prince. Sunshine membalas pelukan tanpa aba-aba dari Prince, sedangkan Kenshin menepuk lembut kepala _owner_nya, saat ini posisi _pet_ dan _owner_menjadi terbalik. Melihat itu, Fairsky menangis keras, kini semua orang yang berdiri berkeliling mengerti. Tidak ada second life, berarti Sunshine, Kenshin, Western Wind, bahkan Artic Fox akan menghilang. Belum ada satupun teknologi canggih di dunia ini yang dapat mengubah NPC (Non Player Character) menjadi manusia. Karena seperti yang kita tahu, mereka memang bukan manusia.

"Tenanglah Prince…" Sunshine tersenyum dengan tabah, mencoba menenangkan _owner_nya. Artic Fox yang tidak pernah berekspresi sebelumnya, mengulurkan tangan pada prince "terimakasih untuk semuanya, Prince." Dan tersenyum tipis. Prince menerima uluran tangan itu, tangisnya masih belum berhenti. Meski berwujud lelaki, dia tetaplah perempuan di dunia nyata.

Prince menatap Sunshine dan Kenshin bergantian sambil memasang senyuman paksa dengan wajah sedikit menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

0w0

Mengakhiri perpisahan yang menyedihkan itu, Nan Gong Zui mengusulkan agar mereka mengatur pertemuan di dunia nyata. Second life segera berakhir, dan mereka menyetujui dengan cepat—tanpa mendengar protes dari Prince. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kalau suara protes itu tertelan oleh ocehan pemain lainnya.

Pertemuan untuk mengenang kembali Sunshine, Kenshin dan Artic Fox akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Xiao Lan mendekap bantalnya erat, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya—haruskah ia menyamar sebagai laki-laki saat pertemuan nanti?

"Hooi, kak! Makan! Aku lapaar..." seru Yang Min yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Masak sendiri sana!" Xiao Lan mengusir adiknya dengan tangan kirinya tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih terbenam dalam bantal.

"Bingung soal pertemuan, ya?" Yang Min menyindir. "Diam kau!" balas Lan cepat.

Feng Yang Min bersandar pada pinggiran pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian ia melirik pada kakaknya. "Jujur sajalah… toh Second Life sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi, kak."

Server memang mengatakan bahwa Second Life akan diperbaiki sampai waktu yang belum dapat dipastikan. Tapi, siapa sih yang berharap Second Life akan ada lagi dan terjebak di dalamnya untuk yang kedua kali? Tidak akan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengambil resiko besar seperti itu.

_Dasar adik bodoh! Aku juga tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin berbohong lagi. Tapi..._

"Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan bisa berkenalan dengan lolidragon. Dia pasti keburu kecewa. Makanya, kau harus datang, ya?"

"Pergi kau!" Lan melempar bantal tepat di wajah adiknya. _Ia sama sekali tidak membantu! Mungkin aku hubungi Zhuo-gēgē saja untuk meminta saran._

0w0

Guielastos melewati pertokoan dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko, mengamati lebih seksama kemudian masuk dan keluar membawa bungkusan plastik. Ia membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan, berencana untuk memanjakan perutnya setelah 4 hari penuh berada di dalam game.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Zhuo Ling Bin dan Feng Xiao Lan memutuskan untuk bertemu di suatu café. Lan mengenal café ini, tempatnya janjian dengan Gui saat dipaksa oleh kedua temannya.

"Kau mau membicarakan soal pertemuan itu?" tanya Ling Bin tanpa basa-basi. Lan mengangguk.

"... lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut." lanjut Ling Bin.

"Eh?" Xiao Lan mengerjap kaget mendengar jawaban Zhuo-gēgē yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Biarkan Prince menjadi legenda, dengan itu tidak akan ada yang mengetahui identitasmu. Dan kau tidak perlu berbohong, kan?" Ling Bin mengungkapkan alasan itu dengan lancar tanpa cela.

_Kau pembohong, Zhuo Ling Bin! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak rela menyerahkan Xiao Lan pada siapapun, terutama cowok gay itu. Dibandingkan saat berada dalam second life, kau selangkah lebih maju dari Gui di kehidupan nyata ini karena kau mengenal Xiao Lan. Jika Gui akhirnya tahu siapa Prince, kedudukan kalian akan kembali sama. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Gui akan tetap menyukai Prince meski ia tahu Prince bukan laki-laki._

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

Kalimat demi kalimat memenuhi otak Ling Bin dan berputar-putar nakal di dalamnya. Ling Bin sempat ragu akan keputusannya, namun ia bertekad akan tetap melindungi Xiao Lan dari lelaki manapun.

'_Dia bilang…Prince?'_ Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Gui tidak sengaja mendengar kata-kata itu dan memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Tapi Zhuo-gēgē, kupikir…"

"Apa kau berpikir akan mengecewakan Gui jika kau tidak muncul?" Xiao Lan mengangguk.

"Wicked? Dan… Prince?" Gui menatap tidak percaya pada Xiao Lan, anak murid yang mengajaknya keluar waktu itu.

"Justru kalau kau menunjukkan diri, Gui akan lebih kecewa." Kini Xiao Lan tersentak.

Xiao Lan bingung, sebelumnya, Ling Bin tidak pernah bicara setegas dan sedalam ini. Namun apa yang diucapkannya masuk akal. Pada dasarnya, kedua pilihan itu pasti membuat Gui kecewa, tetapi Xiao Lan tetap harus memilih, karena tidak mungkin akan ada pilihan ketiga. Pilihan yang ditawarkan hanya dua, tidak datang dan membiarkan Prince menjadi legenda, atau datang dengan kemungkinan wajah-wajah kecewa yang akan dilihatnya nanti. Jelas, bukan hanya Gui saja yang akan kecewa pada kenyataan kalau Prince selama ini adalah karakter palsu dari seorang cewek bernama Feng Xiao Lan.

"Kecewa?" Gui tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Xiao Lan, menatap tidak suka pada Ling Bin. "Kurasa tidak, Wicked." Gui melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Xiao Lan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Xiao Lan kembali tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati guru wali kelasnya itu menatap langsung ke kedua bola matanya.

Ling Bin berdiri tiba-tiba, menyebabkan kursinya bergeser cepat ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara gesekan yang cukup keras. Ia membalas tatapan tidak suka Gui dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, meski tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk Gui. "Cepat Lepaskan Lan!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada gurumu, Ling Bin. Nilaimu bisa kukurangi nanti."

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja keluarkan aku, Gui Lǎoshī . Asal kau lepas Xiao Lan." Sahut Ling Bin dengan nada sarkastis. Saat itu Xiao Lan berdiri dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gui, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Akan tetapi Gui justru membalikkan badan Xiao Lan agar bisa menatapnya langsung. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan diatas bahu Xiao Lan.

"Dengar Prince," Gui mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, "Mungkin aku memang gay. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu, Prince. Tidak peduli kau lelaki atau perempuan."

"Gu..Gui… apa maksudmu?"

Tak ada keraguan lagi bahwa Xiao Lan adalah Prince, Gui mengenalinya dari intonasi berbicara Lan yang khas.

"Ini maksudku," Gui mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Lan dengan lembut. Jantung Lan serasa berhenti berdetak.

Zhou Ling Bin tidak berdaya melihat kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya lagi. Xiao Lan khawatir akan membuat Gui kecewa, dan Gui menerima Prince siapapun dia. Mereka berdua mempunyai ikatan yang kuat, dan Ling Bin merasa tidak akan bisa mematahkannya. Ia telah kalah. Dengan _gentle_ ia pun tersenyum dengan paksa dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

0w0

"Zhuo-gēgē!" Ling Bin terenyak mendengar suara yang akrab di telinganya itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Xiao Lan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Xiao Lan langsung menabrakkan diri pada Zhuo Ling Bin, menarik kerah sepupunya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dengan satu hitungan, Lan mengecup bibir Ling Bin seperti yang dilakukan Gui padanya tadi. Bola mata Ling Bin membesar dalam kekagetan. Jantung keduanya seakan berhenti berdetak seirama dengan wajah mereka yang mulai berubah pink. Xiao Lan melepaskan ciumannya karena tak tahan dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah dan panas. Ling Bin masih tidak percaya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan salah satu ujung jari.

"Lan, kenapa…"

0w0

"Maaf, Gui Lǎoshī ." Xiao Lan mendorong lembut Gui dan menjauhkannya pada jarak tertentu. "Ku..kurasa, untuk saat ini kita berteman saja, atau hanya menjalani hubungan biasa sebagai guru dan murid. "

"Prince…"

"Maaf, aku bukan lagi Prince. Aku… hanya Feng Xiao Lan." Lan tersenyum getir, ia berbalik meninggalkan Gui dan mengejar Ling Bin.

0w0

"Ternyata benar, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat jika bersamamu." Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ling Bin menepuk kepala Xiao Lan dengan lembut, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 8 tahun, Zhuo-gēgē."

END


End file.
